Because of the very large amount of fiber passed through a fiber opening device of an open-end spinning apparatus, the interior wall of the opening device is subject to severe wear. Heretofore, inserts in the form of metal bands have been utilized to lessen this problem.
Even though this wear is considerably reduced in comparison with housings without an insert, nevertheless, when using inserts, it is necessary to replace these from time to time. In the known constructions (DE-AS No. 2,448,585, DE-OS No. 2,423,241), the insert is adhesively secured into the housing, which greatly increases the difficulty of replacing the insert. Further disadvantages of adhesively fitting the insert in the housing appear if the inside shape of the housing differs from the circular shape, because in the event of tolerance dimensions coinciding unfavorably, the insert can come loose from the inside shape of the housing adversely affecting the operation of the fiber opening device. The same effect can occur if the feeding trough cooperating with the delivery roller is supported on the insert from the outside.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus which provide on the one hand a quick replacement of an insert in the form of a band and on the other hand an insert which always bears tightly against the inside of the housing regardless of the deviations in the contour.